Monkey a Go-Go
Monkey a Go-Go is the fifty-seventh episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Some constructions workers inadvertently release the Monkey King. He quickly seeks out the people who last defeated him, Jackie and Jade. But they're out of town, trying to locate the monkey that has the shapeshifting power. Plot A pair of construction workers are breaking down a building when one of them digs up a smiling monkey doll. Checking the back, he finds the rhyme, "To free me of glitches and put you in stitches, this merry ape begs: Pull my leg." He does so, and in a swirl of magic, he becomes a motionless doll, while the monkey becomes six feet tall, laughing madly. The Monkey King boasts his return, swiping a jackhammer from his bewildered audience member and announcing he's about to get his revenge. He sets to work on a wall, revealing a carving of Jackie and Jade just before crushing it to fragments. Meanwhile, Uncle has located the Monkey talisman's magic of shapeshifting in Hawaii. (He had a brief run-in with Daolon Wong on the same magical frequency, but Uncle jammed his enemy's visual display to loop on an image of Uncle saying, "One more thing," and blowing a raspberry.) Leaving Tohru to mind the shop, Uncle takes Jackie and Jade to locate the noble monkey, which is named Haiku and is the pet of an ambassador from Japan. The owner is initially skeptical of their story, but when Haiku gets startled, he activates his power, turning into a bird and flying away. Jade runs after him, but Jackie and Uncle are held up by the arrival of the Monkey King. He attacks them on a rooftop, donning a Grim Reaper cloak and scythe and preparing to cut them to bits. Cornered, Jackie manages to stammer, "You know, this is not a very humorous revenge for the King of Comedy." Speechless for a moment, the Monkey King admits he's right. With this, he takes them to the beach for a luau, tying Jackie and Uncle to a turning spit and garnishing them over an open fire. Jade manages to catch up to Haiku and calm him down, and she soon finds Jackie and Uncle. The Monkey King, however, notices Haiku's magic and the fact that the nearby tourists are extremely impressed by the show. He responds with his own brand of shape-shifting magic, which gets a dead response - plus a few cricket chirps from yet another of Haiku's forms. Enraged that another monkey could be a better entertainer than him, he steals Haiku, turns his back on the now-escaped Chans, and takes him out to sea. Jackie tries to get Haiku back, but before he can get close enough, a magical tidal wave from the Monkey King forces a retreat as he carries Haiku to an island some distance away. Later that night, the other three arrive at the island, finding that the Monkey King has suspended Haiku in a cage over a volcanic crater. He brags to them that he is preparing a spell to make the volcano erupt. Just as he's throwing spell ingredients into the crater, Daolon Wong finally makes it onto the scene. When the wizard's staff points out the true noble monkey, the Monkey King pulls the staff aside to brag some more. Jackie uses the resulting scuffle to snatch Haiku away, but Daolon Wong sinks Haiku and the Chans up to their necks in the rock. Free to talk, the wizard finally recognizes the Monkey King, but when he learns what spell is being cast, he is quick to point out that the spell has not worked. It turns out that one ingredient (three pounds of wood) was missing, and as a taunt to the failure, Daolon Wong turns the Monkey King back into puppet form. (This undoing also restores the construction worker.) He then turns to absorb Haiku's power, and in fear, he turns into an elephant, breaking them all out of the rock and pushing Daolon Wong to the brink of the crater. To everyone's horror, the earth immediately begins to shake, and they realize the puppet fell into the crater and completed the spell. A blast launches Daolon Wong and the rock he was hanging on into the sky, and Haiku carries the others in a mad dash to the water. But even he is not fast enough, and the crimson wave rushes down the slope and covers all of them. Almost immediately, they poke their heads out the top of the solidified flow, completely unharmed. Haiku turns back to normal and munches several handfuls of the "lava," which turns out to be cherry gelatin, as Jackie looks at the puppet submerged in the crater and comments that, "It looks like the last laugh is on the Monkey King." Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *Haiku *Ambassador *Mac *Mahoney *Helmut *Ulf Antagonists *Monkey King *Daolon Wong Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru, Mac *James Hong - Daolon Wong *Billy West - Monkey King, Mahoney, Ambassador Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, October 12, 2002 es:Monos a Gogo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes set in North America